


The Last Song of Jessica Moore

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a 3rd person narrative reflecting on the thoughts and actions of Jessica Moore of Supernatural, taking place during the pilot episode, from the moment Sam leaves with Dean to when she's on the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Song of Jessica Moore

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to thank you all so much for reading this! It means a lot to me, even though this is my first Supernatural fanfiction (gasp) again thanks, love you.

Jess smiled at the door, wishing Sam away. It wasn't like she wanted him to leave, no that was the one thing she didn't want. She was just happy for him. Though she didn't know much about Dean—hell, he never even talked about his brother, maybe once at the most—the boy with the short hair, and the bright eyes that are so old, she could safely assume that they at least were once friends. Something must've happened, if Sam had never even mentioned him. She didn't understand, they looked so gleeful to see each other. But it was if they hadn't spoken in years. She nodded slowly, letting herself collapse onto the couch—after all, there is nothing more saddening than sleeping on a king sized bed alone—drowsiness overwhelming her. 

~~~  
She shrugged with a soft smile, noticing immediately the bright moon in the window. 

I must've really slept in, she thought pulling her golden locks over one side of the shoulder, absentmindedly braiding it while she thought of everything and nothing. She thought of Sam, suddenly overwhelmed with a sinking feeling that she'd never see him again. 

“Stop scaring yourself Jess, he's fine.” She glanced around, unable to think properly, and unable to shake the feeling. Panicked, she ran to the door, throwing it open to run onto the porch. However, she ran out just to a few of the kids on campus, merely walking their dogs. She never got to say goodbye. 

“He's coming back,” She muttered, scolding herself once more. But yet, something about those words seemed unconvincing. 

Sighing, she crept back inside, closing the door lightly behind her to stand in the middle of the foyer. She knew Sam would somehow be alright, he always was. Like that one time, when his best friend Brady, and him went on a fishing trip during a hurricane. Brady was funny like that, she supposed, always leading Sam out into the middle of nowhere as if leading him away from Jess. She of course, wouldn't blame him. Her and Sam were constantly together, even during quick trips. Sam was always there, as if afraid something would happen to her rather than himself. She liked that about Sam, how protective he was about her. How much he told her he loved her whenever he'd leave, if only for an hour or so. It was kind of...odd however. She gave a soft sigh, before walking to the bedroom, searching his drawers and cabinets. As she pulled open his top sock drawer, she beamed, taking hold of the small velvet box. Flipping it open, she let her mind wander as the ring glistened in the darkness, revealing a speck of light. 

The story behind the ring was quite a long one. Beginning a few weeks ago, when Sam had just left for his last camping trip with Brady, accidentally leaving his favorite jacket at home. The one he wore for everything. She brushed it off as just some item of possession, and paid no attention to it. After all, she had a nightgown like that. A light white one, one she had bought for sale at fifty percent off, at some thrift store. 

Anyway, as she was making the bed and cleaning the room, she noticed it thrown on the ground, with a small bulge in the pocket. Curious, she walked over and bent down to pick it up, gasping as the box made way into her hand. The ring was gorgeous, and immediately recognized it as an almost exact replica of his mother's. Though she had never met her, she had practically memorized exactly what she looked like, every detail. His father must've had the copy made when she died, Jess supposed to have at least one thing left of her. After all, from what she gathered their mother was a huge influence on their family. Sam would always consult the only picture of her he had, when he was upset or just thought Jess wasn't watching.

Jess always thought how sad it was that she died in a fire at home, always wondering what she would had she been in that position. Would she jump out of even the highest window? Perhaps make a break for it? Or would she let the flames engulf her? However, sooner or later she'd always shrug the thought off and bring herself back to reality. 

Some days, Jess would check on the ring whenever Sam would just abruptly leaves, whether it was by himself, with Brady, or even just a huge group of friends. She'd check to make sure he still loved her, and that he was certain she was right for him. In a way, it suited him. Holding out until the last moment, though she desperately wished he'd ask already. There was nothing more she wanted in this world to grow old beside him. 

Jess grinned, blushing slightly as she put the ring back into the drawer, turning into the kitchen. Usually, whenever she was bored, she'd simply make a fresh batch of cookies. She never knew why, she just did it.

Routinely, she pulled out the bag of sugar, container of flour, and an almost empty milk carton. Mindlessly, she began grabbing various ingredients, spooning them out into a large plastic bowl. Sam adored her cooking, and especially her cookies. On some days, when both of them were doing particularly nothing, she'd go into the kitchen and just make a batch of a hundred or so cookies, while he stood and watched with the grandest smile upon his face, as if there was nowhere he'd rather be, and nothing he'd rather be doing. It was as if, he never in his life imagined to be there with her. It was remarkable really, to be with a guy who could be so amazing and wonderful, without even knowing it. Sam for her, was a miracle. 

By now, the cookies were baking in the over, waiting for ten minutes to pass quickly. She searched aimlessly for her phone, letting her eyes wander everywhere, until she spotted it lying on the nearby couch. Grabbing it, she began to check for any new messages. Of course, Sam had left at least a dozen, checking numerously to see if she was alright. Each one increasing with worry. The last one stated:

Dean and I are just driving back. I'll be back soon, I promise.-Sam

She sighed contently, before rushing back to the cookies, to pull them out. She scraped them off of the pan, and let them pile onto a plate, as she reached over to grab the nearest writing utensil, and paper. She stood near the bedroom, so they could be the first thing he'd see when he walked in there to whisper goodnight. Smiling, she wrote, missed you, love you. She could almost see his expression, wearily walking in to see the plate, and giving her one of his soft smiles, before pulling her in closely, giving her a quick kiss. 

She took in a light breath, searching for a nearby candle to provide at least a drop of light, in the pitch darkness. Glancing around, she picked one up that was just lying on the ground, no doubt knocked over in the chaos of Dean breaking in. She lit it silently, turning around to see how illuminated the room had now become. It might've been easier to just flip a switch, but that wasn't like Jess. She liked candles, and scents and everything that made the world better. 

In the distance, the bathroom light shone. Sam left it on at night, for various reasons. 

Taking in a sharp breath, she began striding over to the room, eagerly searching the drawers and cupboards, until the small box was sitting in her hand. She had bought the pregnancy test a week ago when her period had been five days late, and curiosity had gotten the best of her. After all...last week was Halloween, which means something completely different for college kids than for five year old’s in pumpkin and spider-man costumes. 

She let one of the sticks fall out into her hand, slowly exhaling as she followed through instructions. 

As she waited for the desired time of two minutes, she began to weigh the pros and cons if the test came out positive. Cons such as, affordability, taking the time to look after it, and providing. And pros such as, just having a baby. 

Quickly she got up, reaching for the test results, holding in her breath. Closing her eyes, she brought it up near her face, opening her eyes slowly to reveal a small, blue negative sign. She felt her heart drop, and her thoughts instantly stopping. Just as she began to exhale, it began to morph into a light, pink plus sign, sending her heart into an immediate acceleration. With a sharp gasp, the stick clattered to the ground, as she eagerly reached for her phone, before catching herself. She figured it'd be better to tell Sam in person, rather than via text or message. Instead, she made her way back to the bathroom, starting up the shower. Just as she began to pull her shirt over her head, a large arm suddenly caught around her waist, sending her flying into the living room, and over the couch. She howled in pain, as a lamp shoved it's way through her stomach, blood instantly pouring out around it, and pooling around her hands, while she feebly tried to stop the bleeding. Her hands were shaking, covered entirely in blood, and the familiar rush of metallic taste exploded in her mouth, as she started coughing up large globs of the dark liquid. 

“Sam!” She called helplessly, as a shadow slowly loomed over her, standing like the calm before the storm. She shook her head silently, her voice catching as she fully took notice of her situation. “Please,” She whispered, “don't.” 

“Hey Jessie, remember me?” A husky voice muttered, stepping foot into the dreary candlelight, a thin stream of light casting upon his face, revealing several identifiable features.

“Brady,” She breathed, cocking her head to the side. “what are you doing here? Help me, get some paper towels or someth—”

He wagged his finger, with a grim smile. “It's not Brady anymore,” He grinned devilishly, as his eyes turned—no, that wasn't possible—completely pitch black. “Now I'm here, because I wanted to surprise Sam with a little gift. Call it an early baby present. Oh yes, I heard. Congrats on baby Winchester. Azazel sends his best wishes.” In his hand he raised the pregnancy stick, while the sound of the shower still ran in the background. 

“Brady, please. What do you want? I can get you what I need, just please don't hurt Sam.” Jess pleaded, slowly standing up. 

“I want you, to get into the bedroom, and put on that favorite little white nighty of yours, Jessie.” 

She swallowed, quickly darting over to the bedroom door, as he slowly spun around on his heel.

“Oh, and Jessica darling?” She spun around, her face the definition of utter terror and fear. “I never said anything about hurting Sam.” He gave a dark laugh, which grew more manically over every passing second before she threw herself into the bedroom, quickly stripping off her clothes, and slipping into the satin lace nightgown, unsure of what to do afterwards. 

There was then, a quick jiggle at the doorknob, as Sam had no doubt returned. Suddenly Brady was in the bedroom, his dirty, yellow nailed finger pressed up against Jess's full lips. Her eyes widened in horror, as she started to yell for her boyfriend.

“Jess?” Sam called in the distance, walking around the living room, and kitchen area. “You home?”

“If you make any noise, I will gut Sam in front of you, and slaughter you afterwards.” He murmured in her ear. He then twitched his finger, sending her flying across the room, her spine cracking against the wall, as he then began to gesture up to the ceiling, her body trailing up shortly after. 

Sam walked into the room silently, smiling down as he saw the plate of cookies, grabbing one instantly. He looked unbelievably tired and worn out, as he walked over to the bed, flopping down and bouncing back up again after. He let his arms fold behind his head as he took in the bliss of the moment. The shower running in the background, a warm bed under his body, silence around him, and best of all, no monsters. 

Jess's eyes bugged, as she realized that the impact of the wall hit her head a bit too hard, and she could feel herself slipping under a sudden wave of weariness. She could feel her wound flooding, and dripping down, gently spitting on Sam's forehead.

“Don't look up Sam sweetheart, please don't.” She whispered, almost inaudible as she pleaded to whatever god was listening. 

And he didn't, much to her relief. Not until more blood dripped down. His eyes flew open to see her, and their eyes locked for only a heartbreaking second. His lips had already formed around the word 'no', before an unbearable amount of heat began to surround Jess. 

I can't wait to tell him the news, just to see his face, Jess thought, before a blinding white light flashed before her eyes, almost as if she was on fire, before her thoughts cut off and she could feel no more.


End file.
